the night that i saw you
by Little Ms. Pumpkin
Summary: Lucy is still the Heiress of the Heartfilia family and she's not member of any guild, she admires Sabertooth and Fairytail, accidentally she met Natsu, next is Rogue, then Loke suddenly interfere and an unexpected arabian like prince(OC)wont let her go. Lucy is a bit dense in terms of the topic of romance all she know is the fun of traveling and having friends.what will she do now
1. Chapter 1 love at 1st sight

**That night I saw you**

What if Lucy didn't even join the guild fairy tail, and she still in the Heartfilia residence, and the heiress of their business… she somehow always snuck out of the mansion, just to wonder around the whole country…..

Reminders : (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

She still got her present celestial keys like what she had on the present anime; angel didn't exist at all so she had quite a lot of keys that she got from travelling to different towns…

Also Rogue Cheney, Sting Eucliffe, Yukino Auguria was born in the year X767 instead of the year X772*

Still her mother died and her father is kind and not ruthless unlike what happened in the anime and it seems he knows about it and permits her traveling around the country…

Lucy admires Fairy tail and sabertooth, but decides not to join any guild. Because she's the heiress of their family.

Yukino and Sting are already a couple, as well as Juvia and Gray, Erza and Jellal… and Gajeel and Levi…

Gajeel and Juvia didn't even join the phantom lord guild, from the start they already joined Fairy tail

Sabertooth and Fairytail guild was founded at year X686 and been competing for the best guild since Grand Magic Games was founded at year X739 coz on the original timeline it was created somewhere X785 after Bisca Mulan & Alzack Connell got married.…

Still Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, and Wendy Marvell's Dragon parents leave them at July 7, X777; Gray's family is killed by Deliora and he is taken in by Ur, Erza escapes the Tower of Heaven and joins Fairy Tail.

So yeah jeez, I don't own fairy tail… and yeah hahaha sorry if I messed up the whole time line of fairy tail…

And I've decided to just update once a week, until our internet connection will be back, don't worry I'll update 2-4 chapters in this story, **Louise Heartfilia **and** I hope you notice me soon Lucy. **But the story **Merry Go Round **I will only update 1 chapter. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

…

**Chapter 1: Love at first sight**

**Author's POV**

**7 a.m.**

It was a fine day at Heartfilia residence again; suddenly a blonde girl was packing her things again,

"Mistress Lucy, where are going again? You need to attend the ball this evening because you are the guest speaker of the annual Mage ball" as the head maid said to the blonde beauty with chocolate brown eyes

"don't worry, I'll be back later and I'll just take a stroll today at Magnolia… and I'll take the carriage!" as Lucy told to the old maid

"but Mistress is it fine for you to wear that clothing outside? You are the only child of the Heartfilia family and you should wear more elegant clothing so they must know you came from a wealthy family"

"that's the point why I am wearing this clothes (her usual sleeveless shirt and mini skirt from season 1) I don't want them to recognize me at all, and I hate standing out from the crowd, so bye I gotta go!"

"Mistress Lucy, ok just take care and eat this bentou/box lunch* and eat this sandwich, you haven't even taken your breakfast, and don't forget about the ball this evening at Magnolia, be careful mistress Lucy."

"ok bye!" as Lucy went inside her carriage and wave her hand to the old maid as she says take care…

**AT MAGNOLIA**

As Lucy arrived at magnolia she decides to take a woke and leave the carriage

"I'll be back later, hmmm maybe an hour or two hahaha just wait for me and Leave the carriage here… so you can stroll or eat too thank you"

"ok mistress Lucy, take care I'll wait for you"

.

.

.

**Lucy's POV**

Wow this town is quite lively today, hmmm maybe it's because the annual Mage ball tonight, hmmm I'm excited to see Fairytail and Sabertooth!

As I walk to the street I saw a lot of mages from different guilds…

What is it feel like to be in a guild?

Hmmm ouch as I fell on the ground after being pushed by a crowd of people

"hey miss are you alright?" as the Pink haired boy ask me and help me to stand up

" yeah thank you… hmmm wait are you from fairytail?!"

"yes why?"

"actually I admired your guild a lot, because you always stood for your comrades! unfortunately I can't join a guild due to some kind of situation… by the way I'm Lucy I'm a celestial mage, so can I be your friend? I would be really glad to have a friend from fairy tail"

"cool! I'm Natsu Dragneel from fairy tail and this is Happy… why is that you can't join a guild? By the way can I call you Luce?"

"sure!" as I said to the guy named Natsu and I invited him to eat on a restaurant after I heard his and happy's stomach grumble… we talked about lots of things he even told me that he was raised by a dragon named igneel, I was shocked at first, but then I'm amazed to it and happy that I got a conversation with dragon slayer…

"hey Natsu I go to go now don't worry I will be the one who's paying your bill"

"but I feel it isn't right, am I right happy?"

"aye!"

"hahaha it's ok, I'm really happy that today I got a friend from fairy tail, the guild that I admired… so thanks Natsu!"

"don't worry you are now my nakama Luce, wait you are not from here don't you, so how about you go to the annual mage ball tonight don't ya worry I'll accompany you!"

"sure, thanks Natsu… I'll attend tonight so see you later" as I said to him

**NATSU'S POV**

Oh I'm hungry…

Then I saw a pretty damn cute blonde girl that was pushed by a crowd,

"hey miss are you alright?" as I said to her wow she's really cute, hmmm maybe she's from another town, I haven't seen her here….

"yeah thank you… hmmm wait are you from fairytail?!" as she said to me, I did say yes and she really looks happy…

"actually I admired your guild a lot, because you always stood for your comrades! unfortunately I can't join a guild due to some kind of situation… by the way I'm Lucy I'm a celestial mage, so can I be your friend? I would be really glad to have a friend from fairy tail" as she said to me again, wow I think I'm quite Lucky today, she really admire our guild, I hope joins fairytail.

I did accept her being a friend, and I gave her a nickname already… suddenly my stomach grumbles, ugh this is embarrassing… but then she just smiled at me, yeah she gave me such a cheerful and wonderful smile… wait why did my heart skips when she smiled at me… I wonder why… then she invited me at a family restaurant…

We talk a lot of things, and she seems happy hearing my stories, she also told me about her travels in each town… but then she told me that she needs to go now… I don't know why I feel a bit upset about it… then as she goes out the restaurant atleast Invited her for tonight… atleast I can see her again and I didn't notice that I was grinning

"Natsu, you like her?" as happy teased me

"hmmmm I think so… she's pretty and kind and she trust too much, like feeding a person she just first met, yeah I feel like I like her"

"it's obvious you are blushing and fidget a lot when you talk to her…"as Happy teased me again while eating the fish

" ya think so?! I'm a bit excited to see her tonight, happy…"

,….

**Lucy's POV**

That made me happy, finally I got a friend from Fairytail, I'm happy… oh it's really hot today

Hmmm atleast Magnolia south park isn't crowded… wow it's been years since I've been here… suddenly I saw a guy that looks quite sick…

" hey are you ok?" as I ask to the dark haired man that was lying on the ground… he isn't waking up, so I decided to pull him under the tree and put his head on my lap and as I get my handkerchief and a water… hmmm I think he fainted due to the heat… and he's wearing a lot of garments.

Then I decided to put my wet handkerchief on his forehead… hmmm he's sleeping…yawn* I think I'll take a nap too…

**ROGUE'S POV**

Uh were the heck is Sting and Yukino… damn they got Frosch… I need to find those love birds… tsk it's so hot today… why is everything got blurry? Ugh _faints*_

.

.

.

Hmmm hmmm such a nice scent…. Wait?! Where am I? and who is this? Handkerchief on my forehead? Wait why am I sleeping on her lap?!

Hmmmm I think I fainted and she helped me

"hey are you alright now?" as the beautiful blonde girl ask me… as she look at my eyes

"yes I'm alright, thank you"

"uhmmm could you please sit up now, my knees is getting numb… ouch" as she said to me… I forgot that my head is still on her lap… damn it's embarrassing…

And as I sit up and leaned on the tree…

"uhmmm thank you, for taking care of me" is she an idiot, he help a stranger like me…. Hmmm then she look at me and smiled…

She has a warm brown eyes, and a heartwarming smile… then she said

"wow your eyes is pretty! I love your eye color! It looks like you had a fiery passion, anyway I'm Lucy a celestial mage, and you are?" as she said to me

No one ever told me that they love my eyes, actually they are a bit scared of me… then she smiled again… what the why am I getting nervous? And why is heart skips

"uhmmm I am Rogue Cheney from sabertooth nice to meet you Lucy"

"sabertooth?! Hey can I be your friend? Actually it is one of my favorite guilds, your guild is always competing with fairytail… it looks cool !" as she cheerfully said suddenly she leaned in front of me, our face are just about a few centimeters apart

"uhmmm yeah sure I'm glad to be your friend" as I said to her then she patted my hair and smiled at me while looking at my eyes

After that she told me some of her adventures and that she wants to be in a guild, but for some reasons she cannot join… then I saw her sulk… so I decided to tell her about my guild and the jobs, and that I'm a dragon slayer, she looks really astonished about it… she also offered me to eat her food…(the Bentou*) even the chopsticks that she had offer to share it too, and it made me think that I had an indirect kiss with her coz of the chopstick…

"I envy you, you leave such a cool and an adventurous life, wait your face is red Rogue are you alright?" as she said to me…

"I think it's just the heat…" as I just said to her, damn is my face really that red? Maybe I'm blushing… damn

Suddenly a chauffeur called her "Miss Lucy me need to go now! It's 3 p.m. already" then she stood up and I accompanied her towards the carriage

"ok I think I need to go now… I had a good time talking to you, Rogue!" as she smiled again to me suddenly I grabbed her hand before she went inside and I don't know why I did it..

"Lucy, I want you attend at the ball tonight, I'll be your escort and I'll wait for you." As I said to her

"sure, I'll go so see you later, Rogue!" as she gave me a grinned and after that she wave to me and says see you later

.

.

.

Her handkerchief! She forgot it… damn I forgot to return her handkerchief.

Suddenly I heard a hand clap not far away from where I'm standing, and as I look back I saw Sting, Yukino, Lector and Frosch clapping at me and giving me a thumbs up… the I ask them since when they got here..

"Ryos, we are here since the two of you starts to flirt, you got a blondie and she's pretty damn cute right Yukino?" said Sting to me, damn he's at it again…

"yeah we are here since you are lying on her lap… I never thought you are such a Casanova, rogue." As Yukino said to me

"Frosch thinks you like her!"

"yeah he even invited her at the ball tonight" as Lector said..

While are they are talking about me they are just looking at me and giving me that kind of look while they are having a conversation

"hey let's go now I'm hungry and we need to prepare for tonight." As I said to them in an irritated tone

"yeah you really need to prepare coz you are going to escort a pretty girl like her…." As Sting teased me again and yukino just laugh… damn this love birds…

**AUTHOR'S POV **

Timeskip

Lucy arrived at the mansion quickly due to the fast driving of the chauffer (just imagine it was faster than Erza's driving)

"Mistress Lucy, How's your day?" as the old maid ask Lucy

"it was fun, I think I need to get a bath and get ready for tonight! I got a speech to say later"

"I'm glad to hear it Mistress Lucy"

"is that so, and did you know I made a friend today, they were, cute, and funny, I love to see them later, gosh I'm excited!"

.

.

.

Meanwhile Natsu went back to the guild and gets fired up for tonight, the rest of his guild mates are clueless on what made him grin from ear to ear

But Happy just said it is because of a girl he just met earlier and the whole guild began to tease him that it was love at first sight

"I'm excited to meet Luce later" as he said to himself and gets fired up, literally

On the other hand Rogue can't even think well on what clothes he will wear for tonight, he is just nervous, and Sting began to tease him again…

"are you love sick ryos? Hahaha you fell in love at first sight to blondie hahaha"

"she's not blondie, she's Lucy and get out of our room Sting!" he pushed sting outside the room and he just Laugh at rogue as he carried the two exceed to yukino's room

"Damn I don't know what to do" as he shout to himself

…..

**It's only 4 hours before the annual mage ball will start**

**The whole night of socializing with their fellow mage, will it turn out to be a good one or it will be chaos?**

**TO BE CONTINUED **(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**Hahaha hope you guys like it**

Me: I made this one in a rush and took me an hour to finished chapter 1… so I'm sorry if you'll see a lot of misspelled words or wrong grammar… I got the urged to write this upon hearing a pop music from the radio… so yeah I made it… and I hope you'll also read **Louise Heartfilia** and **merry go round**, and my first fan fic **I hope you notice me soon Lucy**… thanks for reading!


	2. chapter 2 i wish she's here with me

**The night that I saw you**

**Chapter 2: I wish she's here with me**

This whole chapter 2 was Inspired by AKFG- Aru machi no gunjou (live*)

At the annual mage ball

5 minutes before the start of the said event

**Lucy's POV**

Ah wow almost all of the mages of some famous guilds in fiore are here…I hope they did invite some members of some dark guild… it could be quite exciting…

That old maid forces me to wear this kind of clothing again… (it is an elegant black serpentina dress, strapless body hugging dress from the chest to her mid-thigh and it's wide at the bottom… also the top is studded rubies that accentuate her chest area, then she also wore a sheer and glittery gloves)

That old maid also told cancer to make my hair in a bun, but then as the ball started, I removed the pins on my hair and just let down my long blonde hair, due to the bun style that I removed, it made my hair quite wavy… any way it suits my dress and I don't want them to see my nape. Then as I walk out of my dressing room, damn Loke why did you just always popped up from nowhere

.

"Loke, why are you here?" I anxiously ask this handsome celestial spirit of mine

"to escort you, Lucy! By the way you look stunning, especially when your hair is down, Princess can you please close your eyes..."

"ok…" then I close my eyes, a few moments later he dragged me but then when he said to open my eyes, I'm quite shock upon seeing a tear drop shaped diamond necklace and earrings, on my neck and ears…

"It's a gift from me, so do you like it Princess Lucy?" as he said to me, I just nodded, then he grinned from ear to ear,

"so let me escort you, let's go now" as Loke said to me then he held my right hand, and as we walk to the hallway I suddenly tripped but Loke saved my day again… before I fell on the ground, he pulled me then I end up being carried bridal style by him…

"hey what are you doing?"

"those heels are too high for you and you wore such a long and fitted dress so… it might be too hard for you to walk" as he said and smiled to me…

damn this is embarrassing. He carried me up until we are on the stage… they are staring at us… ugh

"Loke, please put me down" as I whispered to him, he then put me down and patted my head, damn

.

I'm quite nervous as I walk to the stage for my speech…. Damn why did they choose me to be the guest speaker…

"ladies and gentlemen, as we are about to start this event, but before we all begin this I'm introducing you the Heiress of the Heartfilia Konzern, and is one of the wealthiest family on Fiore, the beautiful Ms. Lucy Heartfilia!" said by the flamboyant guy who wore a weird neon green tuxedo…

"uhmmm hi? Good evening! I'm actually nervous to have a speech in front of all you, so I'll just say a few words… as a celestial mage you should never broke a promise that you have agreed on, it also implies for all of you, you all should trust your guild mates, because they are your other family, they are your friends, comrades, nakama's so never betray them, you spend a lot of moments and memories with them, soon they might say that they can die for you, so value it, and also it's not about being the strongest or weakest guild or mage here in Fiore, it's how you treat others with respect….. uhmmm so yeah that's all thank you"

.

.

.

**Rogue's POV**

DAMN! I'm nervous, Sting and Yukino picked this clothes for me…ugh I don't know what to do! as I look at myself in the mirror. (as I wore a black tuxedo, just imagine what brad pitt would wear on Oscars, it's quite simple yet elegant)

We are now inside this really huge building…. And I waited for her… hmmm I need to return her handkerchief

And I decided to be alone, I told yukino and Sting to look for Frosch, and then when they heard about it, they just began to tease me, as well as Frosch and Lector, annoyed by them I walk towards the balcony

the event is about to start, where is she? Wait could it be she can't attend? I wish she's here… suddenly I sensed her sweet scent… a few minutes, later it all got dark then a spot light was focused on the stage

"ladies and gentlemen, as we are about to start this event, but before we all begin this I'm introducing you the Heiress of the Heartfilia Konzern, and is one of the wealthiest family on Fiore, the beautiful Ms. Lucy Heartfilia!" said the MC

Lucy? She had a same name as her, but this Lucy is really rich… and the Lucy that I know was a traveler/celestial mage dressed in casual clothes.

hmmm I wish she was here with me,

.

.

"Lucy?!" as I recognized her, she's Lucy Heartfilia?! As I thought I heard about her, she's the Heiress and a traveler, I was dumbstruck when I saw her, she's really gorgeous but who's that Guy with a shades, he carried her until she's on the stage… damn, could it be that he's her fiancé, rich people do that always…. Then I just look at her…_(actually, he's sulking*)_

Then she made her speech… it's a good one… as she speak on the mic, I just focused on listening to her sweet voice, she's rich and gorgeous, damn it I got my hopes high… but upon seeing her tonight I realize that we are like heaven and earth… ugh, I hate having these kind of thoughts.

.

.

.

**Natsu's POV**

Inside the building

Yes, I'm already fired up! As I wore this dark navy blue suit, that Erza forced me to wear, it looks alright and it fitted well,

Huh? Luce is here! As I sensed her scent I need to go to where is she now, I'm excited! Suddenly it all get dark, and a spot light was on the stage

"ladies and gentlemen, as we are about to start this event, but before we all begin this I'm introducing you the Heiress of the Heartfilia Konzern, and is one of the wealthiest family on Fiore, the beautiful Ms. Lucy Heartfilia!" said the weird guy with a neon green tuxedo, Lucy? I don't know why but her image just popped out from my head, but Luce isn't rich….

Suddenly I saw her being carried by a weird guy tsk, and as she went to the stage, damn she's gorgeous and those sparkly things on her dress suits her, suddenly Erza pulled me when I'm about to walk towards the stage, then Luce began to speak… I agreed to all she said, erza was about to cry coz she was moved by her speech…

.

.

.

**Author's POV**

As lucy got down the stage, Loke help her again

"hey why are you such a gentleman tonight?" said Lucy while being carried by loke, and is embarrassed because she gathered a lot of stares again

"oh, i've been like this from the start, at least you notice me now…Lucy why'd you do that?" said Loke as Lucy grab Loke's sunglasses, but then Loke just smiled at her, giving Lucy a confuse look at her face

"hey how 'bout you put Luce down ?" said Natsu and looks quite irritated suddenly Gray punched him in the head

"Gray-nii san! You've grown a lot! Do you remember me? I visited your town before, hey your father worked at my father's company! And you save me from a group of bullies before by throwing stones at them remember?!" said Lucy while she hugged Gray and Juvia's really jealous

"hmmm ah I remember! You're the cry baby from that time! You changed a lot and you're pretty damn cute!"

"thanks by the way Gray-nii san, is she your girlfriend because she's cute! you look good together!" said Lucy to the two both of them nodded and both are blushing

"hey ice princess, you know Luce?"

"huh? Yes she's a childhood friend but when Deliora came to our town, we didn't see each since then… so yeah that's the story so what's your problem flamebrain? And you look freaky the way your grinning at me…"

"so gray you really became a wizard of fairytail?! Cool! Oh by the way see you later and Gray and miss! You look great together, wait! I gotta meet somebody first and Natsu see you later I will talk to you later! Hey don't drag me Loke" said Lucy while being drag by Loke away from them

So a few moments later she had a few conversations of Business like Lending some Money with Master Bob, Master Makarov, Master Jiemma, some mages from Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus,…etc. then as she snuck out from Loke, she decides to go to the Balcony to get some air…

Suddenly she almost stumble again, fortunately someone caught her before she fell on the ground, now her face is on someone's chest, at first she thought it was Loke but

"hey are you alright ms. Lucy Heartfilia" as she heard a deep voice from the man

"uhmm sorry and thank you…. Rogue?!" as she first stammered with her words but is shock upon seeing the guy that save her this time wasn't Loke but Rogue..

**Natsu's pov **

Damn it it's too crowded, where is she? Suddenly I saw that idiot carrying Luce

"hey how 'bout you put Luce down ?" as i said to him in an irritated manner suddenly Gray punched me in the head

"Gray-nii san! You've grown a lot! Do you remember me? I visited your town before, hey your father worked at my father's company! And you save me from a group of bullies before by throwing stones at them remember?!" said Luce while she hugged Gray and Juvia's really jealous…huh? Wait !

"hmmm ah I remember! You're the cry baby from that time! You changed a lot and you're pretty damn cute! Imouto-san"

"thanks by the way Gray-nii san, is she your girlfriend because she's cute! you look good together!" said Luce to the two both of them nodded and both are blushing

"Juvia… is happy to know that gray-sama has a little sister, nice to meet you" as Juvia fidgeted. Wait! imouto? Gray and luce are?!

"hahaha no we just had a brother sister relationship, I just love him to be my onii-san! So don't be jealous" said Luce, after that I let out a sigh of relief

"hey ice princess, you know Luce?" as I ask him eagerly… damn now I got a connection to be a lot closer to her

"huh? Yes she's a childhood friend but when Deliora came to our town, we didn't see each since then… so yeah that's the story so what's your problem flamebrain? And you look freaky the way you're grinning at me… you look scarier than Juvia and Erza by that smile"

"so gray you really became a wizard of fairytail?! Cool! Oh by the way see you later and Gray and miss! You look great together, wait! I gotta meet somebody first and Natsu see you later I will talk to you later! Hey don't drag me Loke" said Lucy while being drag by that weird guy away from us

Damn who the f*** is that s****y guy…acting all possessive and all… wait could that bastard is Luce lover? You know that marriage thing when you're rich… damn it

What the?! No way would I allow that! I'll wipe out that smirk on his face… then I look at Gray again

"hey stripper, I need to talk to you later…"

"sure idiot, I already know the topic" as this idiot just smirk at me

.

It's been an hour… since Luce was taken by that guy

.

.

A few moments later I heard the music played…. Then I saw Luce… maybe I could dance with her

**Rogue's POV**

Damn everyone is inside the room and here I'm alone looking at the crescent moon…

This event is devastating to me, I want go home, suddenly as soon I sensed someone is about to fall before entering the balcony. I hurriedly catch it…

no way

long blonde hair, this sweet scent, that black dress and her fair skin, could it be Lucy?

"hey are you alright Ms. Lucy Heartfilia" as I said to her in my deep voice

"uhmm sorry and thank you…. Rogue?!" as she said to me

She looks shock upon seeing me, could it be she's expecting someone to catch her? Could it be that sunglass guy?

But then when our eyes met, she just smiled at me, then I smiled too and accompany her towards the railings of the balcony, she then let out a sigh

"are you tired?" as I ask her

"yeah, I talk to some Guild Masters to talk about some Money Business… jeez"

"aren't you cold?" I ask her again as I removed my coat that I was planning to give her,

Suddenly Sting shows up holding a wine bottle, he look at me shocked and giving the look of _I'm-sorry-i-didn't-notice-look_ to me

"Sting..tsk " as I mumble and glared at him

"Sting? Sting Eucliffe?!" as she said, Sting just nodded, then Lucy just rushed to him and hug him tightly...damn it..

"do I know you blondie?" as sting ask her

"eh you didn't remember me? I was your childhood friends remember? You also introduce me to your father!" as she said to him

"ah I remembered it all now! You are the one who got lost in the forest after someone kidnapped you! No wonder I feel happy when you are with Ryos, or should we call him Rogue?" said Sting as he hugged back Lucy… tsk I'm irritated

"wow you are from the sabertooth guild! Cool! Good job sting-nii-san!"

"really it's a pity that we knew each other for only 5 days, but it was a fun memory! And be amazed imouto-chan, I got a girlfriend! By the way it's good to see you, I need to go back to my girlfriend" as he proudly say it to her, and I let out a sigh of relief…. At least they had a brother and sister relationship

"wow I never thought that you got a girlfriend onii-san, ok good luck!" as both of them gave each other a thumbs up…

But before Sting left us I give him a _we-need-to-talk-later-look…._

A few moments later… there was silence in between us and I got the courage to give her my coat… suddenly

The sunglass guy arrived to pick up Lucy…tsk he then walk towards us and gave my coat back… then Lucy waved goodbye to me…

And I just waved back…

Damn who the f*** is that guy…acting all possessive… wait could he really be, he is her fiancé? What the?! No way would I allow that!

Suddenly I heard the music played…

"waltz?" as I mumbled… maybe I could dance with her…. And I decided to go inside the room and find her

It's payback time

…

To be continue

Hahaha Rogue and Natsu didn't know that Loke is a celestial Spirit*

And Loke's previous owner is still Karen Lilica and those things still happened yet Lucy found her when she's travelling and help him so he won't disappear…yeah jeez haha And I still don't know what I will do to him. I just remembered him, and at season 1 I'm a fan of either Lucy and Loke when it first aired… but who knows? Hahaha….

Loke is in love with Lucy but Lucy is way too dense to notice it…

Rui: hey! I think I'm in a different story… anyway who do you want for her?

_**Natsu?**_

_Or_

_**Rogue? **_

_Or _

_**Loke?**_

_Or_

_**O.C.?**_

Little Ms. Pumpkin: yeah just pls. vote jeez… thanks Ru-Ru!

Rui: jeez anyway we don't own fairy tail! Jeez and please stop saying my nickname pumpkin-san jeez


	3. chapter 3 WALTZ

**The night that I saw you**

**Chapter 3: Waltz **

This chapter 4 and 3 was inspired of the song of this awesome band ever since I heard their song haruka Kanata on Naruto.

Asian Kung-Fu Generation- mustang (live*)

Asian Kung-Fu Generation- no name(live*)

Asian Kung-Fu Generation- Kaigan Doori (acoustic version*)

Hope you like it and I'm sorry but I'm a huge fan of A.K.F.G./A.K.G.

I don't own fairytail

….

Lucy's POV

As I heard the waltz played, Loke puts his hand on my waist and gently held my right hand, as we danced…

He was just looking at my eyes and giving me his gentle smile, I was just on a dazed wondering why he gave me this jewelry and his acts tonight… but as I spin I notice Natsu and his cheerful smile it made my heart warm just seeing his sunny personality and as Loke spun me again I saw Rogue our eyes met giving me some jolt on my body…

"Princess, are you not feeling well?" as he ask me

"I'm fine I am just wondering why did you gave me these jewelry and why are behaving like this? It isn't like you at all."

"I gave you these because I want to and also because I don't like seeing you with other guys"

"you are really weird tonight Loke, you look serious, wait are you jealous?" as I teased him due to that this is my first time to see him like this… suddenly someone ask me to dance and it none other than Natsu, he cheerfully asked me if I can danced with him

"Luce can I have a danced with you?"

"sure!" as I approved to his request Loke just suddenly disappeared in front of me

"Luce let's danced" as Natsu asked me I was kind of shocked that we danced lively we look like idiots dancing way too lively in a waltz he is like summer his sunny personality made my heart warm, but then he asked me

"Luce who is that sunglasses guy, Is he your boyfriend?"

"no, he is not my boyfriend but he is important for me, a friend, a family..." then I smiled at him then I saw grin at me

Then he spun me, I almost fell on the ground but then someone caught me again…. It was rogue

"I caught you again, Ms. Lucy, so as a reward for me catching you two times in a row… can you please dance with me?"

"certainly." As I said to rogue, suddenly Natsu popped up

"hey what about me?" as Natsu said to me

"I'll dance with you later Natsu." As I said to him then Erza punched him in the head

"aye" then he sadly say aye to me while he is being drag by gray-nii-san

"so can we danced Ms. Lucy?" as he said to me

We did danced, he held my right hand, then I put my left hand on his broad shoulder, as he put his hand on the back of my waist.

we almost embrace each other, as we dance in the tune of waltz, we look at each and as I look into his crimson eyes I felt like he was a total mystery.

And as we dance it feels like we are the only ones in here. We know that there is a spark between us.

"Ms. Lucy…"

"just call me Lucy, Rogue"

"so Lucy, that guy that carried you on the stage is he your…"

"No... He isn't my fiancé, he is my precious friend."

"really? I'm sorry but I'm just curious"

"did you know that curiosity can kill you?"

"yes, I know… by the way aren't you tired"

"a little, actually these heels are already killing my feet"

"Lucy, you want to escape this boring party"

"why not?"

Luckily this building were the annual mage ball is held is by the shores of lake sciliora.

Rogue carried me and then we jumped at the third floor balcony of the building…

"that scared me rogue, but it's exciting...hahaha" as I giggle while walk towards the shore of the lake and we let our feet get a little wet…

As we look at the crescent moon as we both feel the cold breeze of summer night

**Rogue's POV **

**(insert background music akfg-mustang/no name* hahaha)**

I just don't know why but I feel that there is like a spark whenever we look at each other's eyes. It's weird and now I'm with her tonight, I did lend her my coat because it's quite cold; we had a few laughs about our some embarrassing moments, while we look at the crescent moon.

She didn't have a lover but that guy, I know that he definitely likes her, she's really pretty but then welcome back to reality, she's filthy rich, while I need to go to some odd jobs for me to have a living…

"hey Lucy, could the moon and the sun can meet each other?"

"actually they meet each other once in a while, I think they called it eclipse"

"it's weird right?" as I said to her I'm quite embarrass why did I even asked her about it

"yeah you are the one who is weird rogue, hahaha" as she look at me and giggled

Suddenly that guy suddenly appeared at our back, I didn't even notice his presence and he smelled weird for a human…

"so Princess we need to go home now that the party is over an hour ago…"

"is that so? But I still want to talk with Rogue, Loke."

"look! it's past ten in the evening…" as I saw that guy tried to argue to her, but then I decided to speak up

"it's ok Lucy you should go home now, so till next time" as said to her

"when will be that next time?" as she said to me

"maybe, soon… but who knows what will fate might gave to us" as I said to her while I caressed her blonde hair

"is that so… ok see you soon Rogue" as she hugged me tightly and I did embrace her back and we gave each other a bitter sweet smile… before she leaves from my sight

Then I saw her as she went inside the carriage then that Loke guy just glared at me before he went inside the carriage… damn why did I felt like something pierced my heart, when I saw her leaving from my sight…

Then Sting, Frosch, Lector and yukino saw me

"Ryos we've been looking for you, where the hell did you have been going?" as Sting said to me

"frosch was worried about you!"

"is that so frosch? So let's go back to the hotel first so we can go back to the guild by tomorrow" as I said to them

"is there a problem rogue?" as Yukino asked me

"problem? No I don't have a problem, so hey lovebirds let's go back…" as I suggested to them

But all I was thinking right now is when we will meet again? Is she alright by now?

_This night that I saw you is one of my unforgettable moments in my life. If this is a dream I don't want to wake up anymore, but welcome back to reality, we are like the night, I am the darkness in it and you are the moon that is shining it's beauty, a lot admire your beauty but sometimes I want you to be a new moon so that you can be mine even just for a short time, so you can hide your light from the darkness that is in me…_

…..

TO BE CONTINUED

Sorry if this chapter is short

Hope you like it this story hahahaha sorry if this is chapter is quite odd I think I drank a lot of tea and coffee tonight as well as the sweets… by the way the genre of this is romance, drama, maybe a tragedy… who knows? hahaha

At this story I made Lucy a bit dense about love, she never experience being in love and this story POSSIBLY WILL BE/COULD BE a Rogue x Lucy, but who knows? There is still Natsu and Loke and an **OC** that might interfere… hahaha yeah I'll make an oc again hahaha

The other stories will be on hiatus due to I got a flu coz of the sudden change of weather

By the way this story the night that I saw you is based on Asian kung-fu generation's songs/album hahaha I just love that band

And I based all my stories on the title that just randomly popped out from my heads


	4. chapter 4 I'm Sei Alstroemeria

The night that I saw you

Chapter 4: I'm Sei Alstroemeria your fiancé Ms. Lucy

_This night that I saw you is one of my unforgettable moments in my life. If this is a dream I don't want to wake up anymore, but welcome back to reality, we are like the night, I am the darkness in it and you are the moon that is shining it's beauty, giving us some light, a lot admire your beauty but sometimes I want you to be a new moon so that you can be mine even just for a short time, so you can hide your light from the darkness that is in me…-rogue_

**INSIDE THE CARRIAGE **

**Loke's POV**

"lucy did you had fun tonight?" as I asked her

"yes" as she smiled to me

"could it be it's because of the raven haired guy?" as I asked her again

But she just smiled at me, I don't know why but I felt that I'm hurt upon seeing her happy with that guy, I'm a celestial Spirit so why am I having this kind of feeling that is just for humans…

No way I couldn't have feelings for her… it's forbidden…

She yawn, maybe she's tired…

"princess how about you sleep on my lap, I'll just wake you up when we arrived at the mansion…

"is that so? Thank you Loke." Then I moved from my seat to her seat and laid her head at my lap, just a few minutes later she fell asleep… then I gently caressed her hair

.

.

.

. then when we arrived at her house I decided to just carried her inside her room, I don't want to wake her up, then before I get back to my world, I kissed her forehead

"Princess I'm sorry but I fell in love with you, I know that it isn't right but I won't give up on you, I hope you'll notice me soon Lucy, I will always protect you, not us your celestial spirit but as a being that has a mind and soul of its own, so goodnight"

**THE NEXT DAY**

**Author's POV**

As Lucy woke up she opened the gate of virgo to ask her if she is the one who changed her clothes

"Hime, Loke asked me last night to change your clothes…"

"is that so virgo, thank you , I'm sorry if I summoned you at this early any way you can go back now , and thanks for changing my clothes virgo."

Suddenly she was called by her father

"Mistress Lucy your father wants to talk with you at his office…"

"is that so and why so early I just woke up" as she said to the old maid

"but it seems important!"

"ok! I'll go I'll dress up first so leave my room"

"no! you'll just sleep again, I'll help you to dress up"

.

.

.

As she finished dressing up, actually she was forced to dress up by the old maid. _(It was sleeveless long blue dress that has corset top design and had frills at the skirt*)_

And now as she entered her dad's office

"ohayo, Lucy sorry if I woke you up so early"

"ohayo, papa, do we have a guest?"

"by the way I forgot to tell you,…"

"I think I'll just introduced myself, ohayo Ms. Lucy Heartfilia, I'm Sei Alstroemeria 20 years old, I'm your fiancé" said by a handsome, tall, toned and tanned man with green on his left and silver/Gray on his right eye with long raven hair that was loosely braided and tied by a gold clasp that he kept it on his left shoulder and one earing on his right ear_(it was a hook three inches long emerald tear drop shaped earing with gold details in It and it had a small gold chain that was connected to a small gold clasp on his upper right ear)_and he look like an Arabian prince but he wore a simpler clothes _(__like he wore a plain high collared white shirt, a silk navy blue necktie and a dark gray coat with silver edges in it and at the bottom he wore a plain black military cut pants and a black leather knee-high military boots*)_

"fiancé? I didn't know about this."

"I was just send here by parents too so I don't even know what is happening here"

"I will be going now, so the two of you have fun…" as her father smiles as he close the door

_A few minutes later_

**SEI ALSTROEMERIA'S POV**

Damn it why so early in the morning? tsk I don't want to go… but damn this is a freaking family business…

.

.

.

Hmmm the heartfilia residence hmmm they are indeed rich… but why do I need to meet my fiancée, after all I don't want to be married to a girl that I didn't even love… tsk I hate this business. A few moments later I met her father… her father is kind, damn I envy her unlike my father he is so strict, yet my mom is way too carefree…

Suddenly someone opened the door And now as she entered her dad's office, she's really pretty, hmm but she looks like a typical rich girl, that is fragile and Lady like… I think I can handle this…

"ohayo, Lucy sorry if I woke you up so early" as her father greeted her

"ohayo, papa, do we have a guest?" as she greeted her father with a smile, hmmm such a cute smile

"by the way I forgot to tell you,…" as her father said but I decided to cut him off in a kind manner

"I think I'll just introduced myself, ohayo Ms. Lucy Heartfilia, I'm Sei Alstroemeria 20 years old, and I'm your fiancé" as I stood up in the chair and walk towards her to give her a hand shake but she just glare at me

"Fiancé? I didn't know about this." As he complained to her father so I decided to interfere

"I was just send here by parents too so I don't even know what is happening here either" as I sarcastically said to her

"I will be going now, so the two of you have fun…" as her father smiles as he close the door

.

.

.

It's been 15 minutes since this awkward silence is in between us… suddenly she walks towards the door

"where are you going?" I ask her

"outside… why ? … HUH?! I can't open the door!" as she sarcastically said to me, uhmmm she's different from the girls that I mingle with… she's really feisty and fierce. Suddenly she looks like she can't open the door… still she's fragile, how come she can't open the door…

"what the? You can't even open the door? You are weak! Let me help you" as I teased her but then she's right the door is locked. Then as I look at her she raised an eyebrow and smirk to me, damn this is embarrassing.

"if I just have my keys virgo or Loke can opened that freaking door" as she said while kicking the door… I just laugh at her because I didn't expect a rich girl and a heiress to act and speak that way, damn this is interesting…

"so you are a celestial mage?" as I said to her as I walk towards the window

"yeah so?" as she said to me in an irritated tone of her sweet voice… so cute hahaha

"I'm a wind mage and I can control the wind…"as I said to her while I opened their window

"so what if you are a wind mage?" as said to me

"hmmm I'll just escape and just wander around near Magnolia because I just need to visit a friend of mine that was supposed to go back to their guild today… so you want to come with me Ms. Lucy?" As I kindly asked her

"hmmmm"

"you don't want to go? Ok just discussed with my parents about our engagement… so ciao! Wind make: flying carpet!" as said to her, then I decided to do a creation magic as I was standing in the window…

"Wait! I'll go with you! Don't leave me here!" as she ran towards me that she almost fell out of the window, but at least I caught her hand and pull her beside me…

"are you scared?" as I teased her

"hell no!" as she said to me, hahaha as I let out a laugh… and we travelled from here to magnolia.

.

.

Then I thought to myself that I was engage with a beautiful yet fierce and feisty girl today…

**AT MAGNOLIA TOWN**

As we went to a hotel I decided to ask the receptionist if _that friend of mine_ is here… but sadly she said that they left really early… it's been a year since we last met… (he looks sad as he approach Lucy*)

"so your friend left?" as she asked me… hmmm she looks worried

"yeah, it's been a year since we last met" as I continue to sulk

" so what kind of guy is he? That you are sulking today?"

"it's just fun to tease him… he had a blonde partner and we teased him a lot because he looks like a mannequin due that his facial expression and voice are so monotone and emotionless! And he had raven hair like mine and he has a crimson eyes. And sometimes he laugh with us too!" As I said to her

" hmmm your eyes is really pretty too Sei, but your friend he reminds me of someone I know…. Anyway you are like best friends, that is cute" as she said to me

"is that so? Thank you, hmmm so how about we just roam around here? I like this town a lot as well as balsam village."

"really? I love this town too as well as Balsam village" as she said to me in a shocked toned of her voice… then I laugh at her

Then we decided to roam around the streets of magnolia, although we attract a lot of attention, we didn't mind it… hmmmm she's different she's not like the typical rich girl. Then as we decided to eat on a family restaurant someone just shouted LUCE! And hug her in front of me.

"Natsu!" as she said in delight to the pink haired boy

"LUCE I MISS YOU ALREADY!" as he said again

"Lucy are you two timing Natsu?" said by the winged blue cat

"no", as she said

"I'm Sei her fiancé!" as I said to the pink hair boy

the two were just shocked then

"let's have a duel!" as this pink haired boy said to me

"sure I would be delighted to kick your ass pinky" as I said to him

**TO BE CONTINUED**

…..

**Little ms. Pumpkin: **any way the other two stories (Merry go round and Louise Heartfilia) will be on hiatus up until I get better. I tried to write it but I just can't coz I can't focused on it at all due to I had a flu and I keep on sneezing and getting drowsy due to the medicines. So I'm sorry about it

**Sei:** ciao I'm Sei Alstroemeria, 20 years old nice to meet all of you, I'm the New OC that Ms. Author made. I don't know why am I tanned and she gave me an Arabian prince image…

**Little ms. Pumpkin: **I made his image after I look at my emerald colored bead key chain, and an Arabian prince just popped on my mind , I don't know why… jeez his voice just think of uta no prince's Ren jinguiji that sexy deep voice, actually their personality is a bit the same but sei is not a playboy

**Sei: **I hope you'll like me too like Rui Marl von Fox from the other story, by the way my name **SEI **– means **Life **and **Alstroemeria** – means **devotion and loyalty **from the flower language…

**Rui: **hahaha jeez I'm still the original, respect your senpai! You kouhai

**Sei: **i don't want too, after all we are both 20 and I'm a Prince and at least she think of my name carefully, unlike yours by the way go back to your story… _smirks*_

**Rui: **I hate you Sei! By the way we don't own fairytail


	5. CHAPTER 5: SEI'S EYEGLASSES and Proposal

**T.N.T.I.S.Y**_**. (**__Sorry for the cover I just photo shop it and a lot of manipulation of colors, etc. I edited it hope you'll like the face of Sei… at least you got an idea on how he look like.)_

_**Previously on the night that I saw you**_

"_I'm Sei her fiancé!"_ said by the tanned guy to the pink hair boy

the two were just shocked then the pink head boy leaned closer to him

"_let's have a duel!" _as this pink haired boy said to him

"_sure I would be delighted to kick your ass pinky" _as he said to him

…

**CHAPTER 5: SEI'S EYEGLASSES and Proposal**

Outside the family restaurant

**Sei's POV**

"don't worry i'll be easy on you…." As he said to me with a wide grin on his face

"you don't need to be so kind to me, Mr. Salamander or should I say Mr. Natsu Dragneel fire Dragon slayer of fairy tail.."

"am I that famous hahaha…"

"yeah you are the one who damage one of my facilities, at Hargeon… back when you fought that guy named bora…"

"oh… sorry about that…"

"I was watching you at that time, so it's ok… your guild master paid me already… but the money that he paid for it was from missy… any way let's start this fight."

"EH?! LUCE'S MONEY?! … I'll pay it soon….now let's start this …. `fist of the fire dragon!"

"wind make hurricane!" I made a stance and a silver magic appeared in my hand and a hurricane appeared and Natsu was suck by my hurricane

"I'm getting dizzy damn it!"

"missy can you have my coat… I don't want it to get dirty…" as I gave my coat to Lucy…

"fire dragon's roar!"

"wind make: twister!"

"fire dragon's brilliant flame!"

"fire dragon's grip strike!"

"disperse!" then I disappeared in front of him

"hey that's unfair! Where the hell are you?!"

"I'm at your back pinky." As I said to him and kick him in the back

"I don't want to have more damages in the town so how about let's call it a day? Pinky…"

"hey Natsu, can you stand up?"

"luce? I still want to fight!"

"eh? But your master is here… look…"

"Natsu? What are you doing here? Ms. Heartfilia did Natsu troubled you?"

"Mr. Makarov… can you do some sermon on pinky… I don't want to spend a lot of money for more damages…"

"don't worry about it Mr. Makarov… they had a little fight… and Sei will pay for the damages, right Sei?"

"missy, woosh, ok… I'll pay. Mr. Dragneel let's have a fight next time… in an open field…"

"eh, sure… ugh gramps don't drag me… ahh wait LUCE! See you next time" as he said while being drag, suddenly Lucy walk towards Mr. Makarov and that guy…

"take care Natsu" then she kissed the forehead of Natsu… tsk.. what the… why did I tsk? Then I saw her waved as Natsu is being drag again by Mr. Makarov

**Lucy's pov**

" hey sei could we go back now? I think father will be worried if we are gone to long…"

"ok…. Wind make: flying carpet!"

"let's go!" then as we flew in the air I noticed that we are going to a wrong direction

"hey idiot where are you taking me?"

"to balsam village… I'm taking you there and didn't you said that you like there?"

"yes, but…"

"it's ok don't worry you have a rest house there right? So I'll be taking you there, and don't worry I have a small rest house there, so we are sleeping separately." As he said to me.

"ok"

Then when we arrived at balsam village I notice that sei was tired and worn out due to he used a lot of his magic today, suddenly he fainted.

I panic So I called Loke to help me to bring him at my rest house and accompany me until he woke up, in also called virgo for assistance of our maids there.

Time skip

It was 9 in the evening when Sei woke up in my guest room then Loke called me at my room to inform me that he woke up.

"Sei are you alright? wait where are you going?" as I asked him when I saw him at the entrance door and is about to leave.

"uhmmm going to my rest house also it is not good for a girl to be with a man, she barely knew to spend the night here." As he said to me

"but it's already past 9 p.m.…" as I insist

"I'm sorry but I would like to decline your invitation, this might rude for you, but I'm really sorry, I'll just visit you here tomorrow missy, oyasuminasai*(good night*)." As he said to me he gave me a gentle smile, then he look at me seriously in my eyes.

"but… you are still weak." As insist more

"missy, it's ok… any way thank you for taking care of me. See you tomorrow and good night" As he patted my head and leave the house

**the next day**

Sei visited me but know he is wearing different kind of clothing and he didn't braid his hair today and is wearing eyeglasses and he is wearing a chandelier earring on his left ear.

"good morning missy." As he said to me but I just look at him. More like I just stare at his face.

"hey missy is there something wrong with my face?" said by him

"uhmmm no it's just that you look really different, and what's with the glasses and the loose hair?"

"I'm sorry but I have a bad eyesight and so you don't like people wearing eyeglasses?" said by sei as he adjust his glasses

"no it's ok you just look really different today more like you look a bit matured than yesterday."'

"hey I just turned 20. I just want to discuss something to you, regarding the engagement." As he said to me and I just nodded and led him to the living room, but I just can't help to look at his face, he just looks cute with the eyeglass on.

"hey don't look at my face…" as he said in an irritated tone to me, eh… how rude.

"I'm sorry you just look different with eyeglasses on and a loose hair. Hahaha"

"somehow I don't know if I would take that as an insult or a compliment, I'll just braid my hair again and take off my glasses. So you would stop looking at my face."

"No! just let it be, anyway what would you like to discuss so early in the morning."

"hmmmm it's about us, do you want to continue this engagement… because if ask me i would like to continue this if your my fiancée." As he said to me while he sip some tea that I gave to him.

"uhmmm I don't know… I never thought of it… I never experience being in love… so"

"then I have a proposal to you… you'll date me until you find your true love, I would also like to confirm why am I so interested to you…"

"ok I'll accept it, sei."

"thank you missy, I actually don't want to force you to marry a man you don't even love."

"that so kind of you Sei…"

"I'm kind to you from the start, missy.."

"oh really?"

"want to go outside?"

"sure I would love too."

As the two agreed, Loke called Lucy, but as Sei saw Loke he noticed that Loke likes Lucy a lot as he notice them talking at each other.

…

**Isn't this short? Sorry if I'm busy… right now due to I got a job offer… yippee… but I'll update all the stories once/ twice a week…hohoho**


	6. CHAPTER 6 the Kiss at the alley

T.N.T.I.S.Y.

**CHAPTER 6: the Kiss at the alley**

Author's POV

As Sei said the proposal to Lucy and she accepted it. Lucy told Sei to just eat some breakfast with her.

"Sei, hey! I would like you to eat some breakfast now."

"I would love to… by the way where is he? The guy with auburn hair and sunglasses." As Sei asked Lucy…

"Loke? Hmmm oh he is in the celestial world. Why did you ask?" as Lucy said to Sei, while Sei just look kind of shock

"nothing. Anyway would you like to have a stroll after we finish eating?"

"sure, but can I bring Plue with us?" as Lucy cheerfully said to him, and Sei just gave her a smile

.

after they ate breakfast, they decided to take a walk outside (both of them are wearing a Yukata when they went out*)

.

**9a.m. **

**Rogue's POV**

Tsk we just arrived at Balsam village/ spa town Hosenka with this two Love birds…

"I want to relax at the Hotspring!" As yukino cheerfully said to us…

"really? me too! Don't worry it's my treat!" as Sting said to us… damn I'm too tired and way too stress out

Suddenly as we walk at the streets of this town to find an inn…

I saw a familiar face, blonde? L-L-Lucy?! Why is she here? Suddenly I saw a tall tanned man beside her,

long raven hair

eyeglasses

green and silver eyes

.

.

.

Sei?!

Ugh no way…

"Rogue! What are you looking at?... huh? Isn't that Sei?... SEI!" as Sting shouted

" eh? STING! Oh Rogue?! Yukino?" as Sei walks and calmly said towards us

"what are you doing here?" as I said to him

"Oh Rogue? Sting, wait Sting-nii-san is she your girlfriend?" as Lucy said to them… and Sting just grin and put a thumbs up to her…. Lucy looks happy for him.

"missy you know them? They are the guys that I'm telling you, yesterday!" as Sei said to her…. Yesterday? Wait why is he here? Tsk and why is he with her?

"yes, Sting is a childhood friend and I met Rogue at the annual Mage ball… anyway I miss you Rogue as well as you Sting-nii-san." As Lucy said to us…

"oh you know Rogue? By the way he is the guy that I told you yesterday! The guy that we loved to tease, Look at his expressionless face, isn't cute.?"

"shut up and don't call me cute…"

"eh? But you are indeed cute" as Sting said to me tsk…

"oh by the way rogue I miss you, I never thought we could meet again… somehow I feel relieve that I saw you fine…" as she walks towards me give me a smile…

"thanks… Lucy I mi-… Sei?!" as I said to her and as I was about to hug her Sei suddenly block me at cut me off…

"Hey Rogue would you all like to stay at my place?" as he said to me

"what the heck is your problem?! Sei…"

"oh I forgot to say, missy and I are already engaged."

"but it isn't finalized yet… our parents just decided to it and we just had a deal and umff" a Lucy said suddenly he covered Lucy's mouth…

A deal? Hmmm anyway I wouldn't hand over Lucy to him… this is irritating… suddenly he whispered something to her then she just nodded…

.

.

. what the hell is happening? Anyway this lovebirds (yukino and sting) looks excited to the offer that Sei said to them…. at staying at his house…

Suddenly he grabbed me and carried me (bridal style*) damn this is embarrassing! I forgot that he is taller than me… Lucy is just laughing at me….

Tsk…

"put me down Sei!" as I said to him….

"I miss you Rogue!" as he said to me

"hahaha that's so cute" as Lucy said to us

"I'm Rogue's best friend after all" as Sei said to him

.

.

**Sei's Pov**

This is interesting I would love to see what will happen next…

My best friend Rogue seems to like my fiancée this is so interesting… but I won't hand her to you…

"you are Light as a feather, Rogue. Ahhahaha" as I said to him as I carried my friend

"shut up you idiot!" as he said to me

He change a bit hmmmm somehow I can read his emotions now, unlike before…

Hahaha he looks embarrassed.

.

.

.

**AUTHOR'S POV**

As they arrived at Sei's house (bungalow type) and Sei is still carrying Rogue

"your house is small" as Sting said to us

"how about stay at my place?" as lucy suggested

"yeah…" as we all said

And as they are on their way Sei puts down Rogue… Sting and Yukino took the chance to entertain Sei, Leaving behind Lucy and Rogue…

And Rogue suddenly grabbed Lucy and they hide in an alley

.

.

.

"Hey Sting, where is Lucy and Rogue?!" as Sei worriedly ask him

"eh? Who knows anyway Let's do some bonding with our exceeds don't worry we have frosch just think of him as Rogue…" as Sting happily said it to him…

"eh but …"

"let's just have some bonding time!" as Yukino followed up and they drag Sei to a Spa.

**MEANWHILE**

.

.

.

**Lucy's POV**

Eh? Suddenly Rogue grabs my hand and pulled me to an alley….

This is escaping am I right?

This reminds me on what we did on the annual mage ball…

.

**At the alley**

.

Rogue pushed me against the wall,

then he put his head over my right shoulder… I am a bit confuse… why did he pulled me in the alley, I'm a bit happy that he did it, but…

"Lucy is it true that you are engage?" as he whispered in my right ear… he sounds serious

"our parents just decided it without our consent…"as I calmly said to him..

then he let go of my hand… at first it shocked me and I felt sad, but suddenly….

he slowly embraced me tightly… then

he whispered again in my right ear

"is that so… lucy did you like him?"

"eh?! No we just met yesterday… but I like his personality, he is a bit mature and …." As I said to him but then he cut me off…as he said

"so you like him more than me? Lucy I'm interested in you…" as he whispered again with his deep voice… I don't know why but I felt like my heart skip and I felt like a jolt when he whispered those words…

"it's not that I actually like you… but I don't know if I love you, rogue. but when I saw you that night I felt happy, really happy and nervous… especially when we danced waltz, and when we escape the ball… and eh? What are doing Rogue?!" as I stuttered with my words…

But then I can't continue speaking when he nibbled my right ear… then he just embraced me more, while I was really nervous and my heart is racing… I unconsciously clutch his shirt tightly…

"hmmm really? You know when I saw you earlier with Sei I was really jealous… aishiteru_*(I love you but it is used for a more serious relationship than Daisuki meaning or used for friends or the person you like*)_, Lucy.

As he said aishiteru / I love you to me he suddenly let go of me and he leaned closer to me… I just watch his crimson I looking at me then he slowly leaned at me

And he kissed me slowly…

my eyes widen when he did it…

I felt like all my blood rushed on my cheeks…

I felt like my heart stopped…

Rogue said that he loved me, then he kissed me at this alley and I don't know why but to feel happy from it.

He stopped and then he gazed at my eyes and he slowly and gently held my cheek and he put his other hand on my waist… then he kissed me again then I close my eyes… I just felt some spark in every kiss he gave to me.

But then he slowly moved his kiss on my neck, I felt like he bit it… then he said

"I marked you, Lucy… wait you're blushing… so cute" as he said to me… then he kissed my forehead and caressed my hair and removed my hair tie… on my pig tails.

then when we went out the alley we had a few walks… and I am just speechless as he walk besides me… did he just really do it to me?!

I was just looking at the road coz I'm really embarrassed and Rogue told me that my face is really red.

And I told him that he was also blushing a lot.

.

.

.

Suddenly

"Rogue, where did you go **with my Fiancée**?" as I heard Sei it… I felt that the tone of his voice is a bit annoyed and angry… and his face looks serious.

"why did I need to tell you, Sei?" as Rogue said to Sei… his face looks serious too…

Then I felt that there is some tense air in between Rogue and Sei...

both of them smirked at each other… it looks kind of creepy the way they grin at each other…

I felt like they are about to fight…

…

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Hahaha I don't know if this is alright with you guys. Anyway I hope you all like it… I felt really embarrassed while writing the kissing scene… ugh I don't know … I'm really embarrassed… Promise! /(_)/**


	7. CHAPTER 7 THE GAME STARTS NOW

**CHAPTER 7: THE GAME STARTS NOW**

_Previously on T. N. T. I .S. Y. _

_Suddenly_

"_Rogue, where did you go __**with my Fiancée**__?" as I heard Sei it… I felt that the tone of his voice is a bit annoyed and angry… and his face looks serious._

"_why did I need to tell you, Sei?" as Rogue said to Sei… his face looks serious too…_

_Then I felt that there is some tense air in between Rogue and Sei... _

_both of them smirked at each other… it looks kind of creepy the way they grin at each other…_

_I felt like they are about to fight…_

….

**Sei's POV**

This is interesting little Rogue happens to have a crush on her…

"Missy you forgot Plue…" as I walk towards Lucy and Rogue

"I'm sorry plue…. By the way thanks Sei…"as she said as I gave her plue and hugged it tightly …. Hmmm why is her hair like that as far as I can remember it was tied when we left…

"hey how about let's go to Lucy's house" as Sting and Yukino said to us… this two love birds … could it be that they know that Rogue likes Lucy… hmmm

Then I took Lucy from his side… I was kind of shock that he can make that kind of expression, he really look angry… but I don't want him to have her, after all she's my fiancée, even Lucy look quite shock when I took her.

Then I decided to put my arm on her shoulder as if she was my property… I look at him and smirked because he looks so pissed off.

"uhmmm guys… T-t-th-ey are right! Ah… uhmmm we should go now… hahaha…" as Lucy nervously said then she removes my hand on her shoulder and run towards Sting and yukino… and they went ahead…

what happened to her?

**Rogue's POV**

The three went ahead and Sei and I also slowly walk towards them…

I need to thank the love birds for giving me a chance to have Lucy even for a short moment…

But what is irritating me most is the appearance of Sei…

As we followed the three… I decide to speak up…

"I heard that you were engage without your consent… so it could be terminated, right?" as I seriously said to him, but he just smirked at me.

"Terminated? Don't worry you will be my best man on our wedding…" as he arrogantly said to me

"best man? Wedding? Hmmm I think I am THE BEST MAN for her." As I said to him… actually deep inside I'm at my limit and I want to punch my good old friend…

"really you've changed a lot Rogue, also I don't want to share such a cute and an interesting girl, to other wolf's out there, am I right?" as he said to me… now he is referring me to a wolf…

"who knows, Sei maybe that wolf might steal her out from your territory, So you should keep your guard up… sooner or later that wolf will eat her up and take her away…" as I said to him, now I'm trying to provoke him…

"yes you are right about that and I won't even show mercy on that wolf even he is a friend of mine…" as he said to me… what the hell …

"I know that you are the selfish kind of person, you still haven't change? You still like to play games… but I will win this time…" as I said to this Playboy…

"is that so? Then I won't lose to you either…" as he said to me with an arrogant grin in his face

Then we arrived at Lucy's place… damn she had a huge rest house! Then as we went inside and followed her… she said that we could stay here for a while coz they have still some vacant guest room…

As we followed her, she suddenly looked at me then I suddenly remembered what I did to her, ugh what the hell, I just realized what I did to her…

What the hell I want to kiss her again I even leave a mark on her neck… damn… it…

"hey are you daydreaming Rogue? Hahahah what the heck your face is so red!" as Sting said to me…. Damn this idiot

What the hell?! I'm blushing ugh what should I do! and Sei smirked at me… damn…

**Time skip after dinner**

**(All of them had a few drinks of liquor*)**

Meanwhile a drunk Sting and yukino are in the living room and sleeping, while rogue (drunk*) is wandering around the house with frosch, the maids are not there coz they are on a day off and will be back tomorrow afternoon…

**Author's POV**

Suddenly Sei called Lucy and he dragged her in a vacant guest room (both of them are drunk*) it was quite dim inside the room… and Lucy's reasoning was hazy coz of the liquor that they drink..

"missy what happened in your hair? "as Sei ask her while he removes his eye glasses

"nothing! Hahaha you are drunk Sei" as Lucy just laugh nervously as she divert her eyes away from him, suddenly Sei grabbed her and pushed her on the bed (sei is on top of her*)

"you're lying… wait you are drunk too and at least I can handle my liquor intake, wait you got a kiss mark?!" as Sei said to her while he leaned closer to her…

"uhmmm sorry… Sei, Rogue… uhm kissed me earlier " as Lucy said to him, her face were flushed red when Sei leaned closer.

"ah is that so you like him? How about me? I think you are just confuse because you never been in love" as Sei said to her

"I don't know… but I'm happy when he kissed me… and…" as Lucy said to him

"and Lucy… did you know that I fell in love with you at first sight…and as I get to know you more, even though we just met… Lucy, aishiteru." as Sei said to Lucy,

Then Sei kissed Lucy on the lips, and Lucy kissed him back.

…

_Meanwhile Rogue (definitely he is drunk*) is still finding his way to the guest room._

…

As Sei kissed Lucy on the lips, he slowly moved his kiss on Lucy's neck and he leave a kiss mark like Rogue on the other side of her neck and beside the kiss mark that Rogue made.

"Rogue" as Lucy (drunk*) said Sei was shocked and he was hurt when Lucy said his friends name… he then feel jealous

And as Sei slowly removed Lucy's clothes, he kiss Lucy's lips again gently (actually both of them are kissing each other coz they are drunk*)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suddenly Rogue (drunk*) opened the door to a guest room and he was shocked to see Sei and Lucy kissing each other.

"sei, what are you doing to her? She's drunk and you use that as your advantage…" as he angrily said to sei

"oh why are you here? We are getting to the good part, look she's my fiancée, your opinion is not important…"

Suddenly Lucy stands up in the bed, her walks were wobbly and her Yukata is about to fall off, her bra/undergarments are showing off

"why is everything so hazy? Damn I don't feel well… where is Loke? Loke help me! I feel sick" as Lucy said

"Lucy are you really fine?" as Rogue worriedly said to her as he rushed inside the room

Suddenly Loke appeared in front of Lucy, he then glared at Sei and Rogue who is inside the room and he saw Lucy in that condition… (under garments are showing, yukata, is about to fall off, hicky/kiss marks on her neck, and drunk*)

"don't touch my Master, you bastards… Princess I'll carry you to your room…" as Loke said to all of them

"Loke are you angry? I'm sorry…ugh I feel sick, everything is so woozy…" as Lucy said to Loke

Then Loke carried her (bridal style*) and then he glared at the two… before he walks out of the room…

.

.

Meanwhile Sei and Rogue

"why did you try to do it to her? Sei I got sober on what I saw"

"Rogue it's none of your concern… look let's clear things out I love lucy."

"I'm sorry Sei but I love her too, I won't hand her to a wolf like you, stop pretending that you are a sheep Sei."

"she's the only girl that I treated her like that with honesty, and I want to quit being a playboy, because of her, so Rogue don't even dare to touch my fiancée"

"you just got engage without your consent, so don't even dare to touch her like that, you are not Legally engage to Lucy…"

"this is an awful reunion to both of us, right? A killer or should I say a murderer and I, a playboy, who's the worst between us? Rogue"

"I regret it all, so I will do anything to break your engagement, Sei"

"then let the game starts now, I wont lose to you Rogue"

"me either"

…..

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. chapter 8 Loke's fervor

T.n.t.i.s.y.

Anyway I can't choose who she will end up with:

a. Loke

b. Rogue

c. Sei

d. Natsu

I'm sorry but jeez future Rogue is so damn cool/hot… I cant chose whether he looks cool or hot hahaha I think I'm just into long haired guys hahaha.

By the way there will be a lot of Gore and Mature stuff on this chapter and the upcoming chapter I think I should rate this story to either rated T or M..

…..

**CHAPTER 8: LOKE'S FERVOR **

Meanwhile Sei and Rogue are having a conversation inside a vacant guest room at Lucy's Rest house

Loke's POV

What the heck did those two idiots did to you, princess?

Your undergarments are showing and you're really drunk.

As I put Lucy on her bed, I notice kiss marks on her neck and chest area

Hickey's? you smell like those two guys… what did really happen?

"hime I'm going back now…" as I said to her, suddenly she grabbed my shirt

"don't leave me, I'm scared… I remember it again please I don't want to be alone… it's really dark in here…" as Lucy said while trembling, could it be that she remembered it again, the time that she was kidnapped… that is the time she made a contract with taurus, and because of that she escape those who kidnapped her, but then I decide to not leave her…

She's still trembling so I decided to lit up the room, and she still look drunk and keep on saying

"I had a vision… they are still hunting me, they are getting some revenge because I (accidentally*)killed their leader…" as she said while trembling_ (she found the key of taurus on a display on that dark guild, so when she get it she had a contract with Taurus and as she summoned it and Taurus attack the master and they accidentally killed him, so the members decide to pay some revenge and on that time some mages from fairy tail and sabertooth that was on a merged job rescued her, but the shock of that she thought she killed the master left her traumatized*)_

I remember it when Taurus said it to me… no wonder Lucy wouldn't get mad at Taurus even he is a pervert, and that made me a bit jealous coz she always said that Taurus is her strongest spirit besides Aquarius.

"ok, I will stay here until you fell asleep." As I said to her and she just nodded, at her state right now she can't call Virgo to change her clothes right now.

Then I decided to change her clothes… ugh she smell like booze… at least she didn't complain, if she's sober she would definitely slap me in the face, and as I remove her clothes, I felt like my heart is racing… I shouldn't be getting excited.

"it's really damn Hot…" as my drunk master complains to me, I'm the one who's getting fired up in here, but I need to restrain myself.

Then I put her on a sponge bath due to she keep on complaining that she's feeling Hot, I think this will cool her off. As I scrub the wet cloth on her fair and smooth skin, I began to wonder if I could stay beside her as a human and not as a spirit, but then it was impossible as her spirit I should always protect her.

I continue to do it… but I must not take advantage of this… ugh this is a bit hard, I'm in front of my beloved master, she's almost naked (_she's still on her underwear, coz Loke/Leo was too nervous and embarrass to remove it*)_ and I'm giving her a sponge bath, damn it my heart is racing. She had a really nice body and a pretty face, I don't know if I'm lucky or not… damn

"Lu-Lucy I'm going to change your clothes…" as I said to her but she just nodded at me, if she remembers this when she got sober she would definitely slap me again. And as I finished to change her clothes, she's now wearing a pajamas and I throw her yukata that smelled like those two idiots (Sei and Rogue*)

"at last I'm finished…" as I said and let out a sigh she suddenly grabbed my shirt and leaned her head on my chest.

"Everything is hazy…" as she said to me then she fall out of bed, but then she grabbed my shirt and I'm on top of her… I'm getting nervous but then I saw her asleep… finally she fell asleep… I let out a sigh again…

Then I put her some blanket so she wouldn't catch a cold, and decided to lie beside her, I sensed that those two idiots are going for her, I sensed their possessiveness and the passion or desire to be with her, I'm not letting those two hurt you or take advantage to you.

She looks so peaceful in her sleep like she's an angel, suddenly she sleep talk "stop get away from me, don't hurt me..." as she said she look so terrified could that she remembered it again? Damn it she looks like she's having a nightmare, so I decided to put her head on my chest and caressed her head.

"you'll be safe don't worry, I'll protect you" as I whispered to her then she finally calmed down on her sleep, that made me relieve.

"I'll protect you no matter what, you'll be safe with me, so don't worry I'll protect you, I wont let anyone hurt you." As I whispered to her and kissed her hair, she's now sleeping peacefully

"even though I'm spirit I love you not as a spirit mage or my master, but I love you as a being, I hope you would see me as a man not as a spirit or a friend…" as I whispered to her, I know that she's sleeping but I hope she heard it. Then I sensed the two idiots waiting outside the room. Could it be that they are checking that I might have done something to her? That is really funny if they think of that way.

So I decided to leave her side for a moment and confront these two guys. And as I slowly moved away from Lucy and opened the door, I see these two looking to me with such intensity of their jealousy.

"what are you doing inside?" as the tall tanned guy said to me

"nothing, I'm her beloved spirit after all." as I said to him then when I looked at the guy with red eyes and to this tanned guy I just let out a giggle.

"what's funny?" as the guy with red eyes said to me

"nothing, by the way I'm Leo the lion one of her BELOVED spirit. And I sensed that both of you idiots are listening to me when I'm inside the room with her. Anyway I smelled your scents to her delicate skin, how inappropriate and even dare to leave a kiss mark to her pale neck." As I said to the both of them while I leaned on the door, then I noticed that the red eye guy's face flushed red and the tanned guy divert his eye to me… oh I found two guilty mages…

"oh I'm Sei Alstroemeria her fiancé, you are JUST her spirit, you wouldn't dare to touch your master right, anyway I'm here to see MY fiancée. So could you please don't block the door." As the tanned guy said to me

"I'm Rogue Cheney, I'm here to check if she's alright" as the guy with red eyes glared at me

"oh no need, she's fine, MY DEAR master is already asleep so if you are not that selfish could you please let her rest, and I don't like her to see getting drunk, she remember something unpleasant coz of it. So don't even dare to make her drink again I would really appreciate it a lot." As I said to them they look so annoyed to it

"how about let's settle this outside?" as they said to me

"hmmmm sure, why not." As I said to them and as we are on the garden, they began to attack me

"Wind make: twister!" as the tanned guy made a twister to attack me

"shadow dragon's claw" as the red guy attack me

I dodged it and instead he attacked the tanned guy and now they are both fighting I let out a sigh…

They forgot about me…

And just watch them fight, suddenly I sensed Lucy look like she's in danger, the two stop fighting too

"someone is here, an outsider" as the red eye guy said nervously

"could it be, wait missy is alone…" as the tanned guy said

then I run towards her room, what the hell it's locked so I kicked it and I felt the two idiots are about to come too, so I just broke the door.

I was shocked, what the hell happened we've just got out for a couple of minutes.

**Author's POV**

As Leo destroyed the door he was shocked to see the mess up room and Lucy is not inside her keys are still on the desk, and Sei and Rogue came inside too and kind of shocked. The window is broken and the glass of it scattered all over the room. Then they saw a letter beside Lucy's Keys. Sei gets it and was shocked when he read it.

"**So hello! We got your beloved and beautiful Lucy Heartfilia, actually we want some ransom money and we want to do it for revenge I don't know if they could still remember it but this cutie killed my father with the bull spirit, you can track us and I leave some souvenir for all of you. You've only got 3 days left we will be waiting for all of you and we want some mages from Fairy tail and Sabertooth to come…I think it would be a pleasure to see their heads hanging on our guild like a trophy. We would appreciate it a lot. If you are late we will kill her, don't worry she's still alive and breathing. So have a good time tracking us! And please open my present for all of you I think you would all LOVE it."**

The three guys were speechless when they saw a big box that looks like a birthday gift and it has a letter that says **open it! ;) **

And as they open it they saw a blonde hair scattered inside and a few drops of blood it, they were really shocked to Lucy's hair on the box _(Lucy's hair is long at this story it falls up until her waist and the cut hair was quite long, that it falls now enough to cover her chest area.*)_ then they found a letter inside it that says "**ENJOY :)" **

The three guys where clearly on a rage the blood on Lucy's hair was clearly Lucy's blood, then they roam around the house, to gather some clues or other scents of the people who kidnapped her, but disappointed to themselves they got no scent or clue, it was a clean job, they didn't even got their presence inside the house…

Then Rogue remembered his friends so they all rushed to the living room.

And they saw Sting, yukino, frosch and Lector safe and sleeping soundly but they were tied up together.

"hmmm at least They are safe, I thought something happened to them, I think they'll wake up tomorrow damn they all smell booze even frosch" as Rogue said while untying the drunk couple then he smelled Lucy's hair with blood, he looks angry coz he can't even smell the guy who kidnapped Lucy.

"this is awful I'm going to save her now" as Sei said

"we didn't even sensed them" as Leo said to them but he was confused like rogue coz they didn't even sensed them and how can they do that all after just less than an hour.

" I think we are up to mess up to one of most dangerous dark mage now… I'll contact Makarov to inform them… I think the guy named salamander and his team would be ok to hire them…" as Sei said to them while he grab the small lacrima on the desk and contact Makarov

"I think I'll just suggest sting, yukino and me as a representative of the sabertooth guild but I have to inform Jiemma first…" as Rogue said to them as he also get the small lacrima on yukino's bag

"you better do it fast and as for me I'll just keep Lucy's keys first. And I think I'll just go back to the spirit world to inform them. ok bye " as Leo informed to them and vanished in front of them

…..

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	9. Chapter 9: Route One

**TNTISY **

**Chapter 9: Route One**

**THE NEXT DAY**

**Rogue's POV**

Surprisingly the master allowed us to find Lucy, and now we are waiting for the mages of Fairy tail. Sting looks angry when I told him on what happened last. Even I was mad at myself I was so jealous of her spirit that I just focused on how to defeat him.. but then just a few minutes she was gone. I still remember her smile, the kiss we shared at the alley _(chapter 6*)_ that night that we danced waltz and escape the crowd from the party _(chapter 2 and 3*)._ I won't forgive myself if I saw you hurt….

.

"Rogue, Fro is worried, you like Fairy-san right? Don't worry everything will be alright!" as Frosch said to me

"thanks Fro…." As I said to him…. Wait how did he know that I like Lucy?! Could it be Sting said it to Frosch.

"don't worry the great Sting will save your girlfriend!" as Lector exclaimed, what the?! She's not my girlfriend even I want too, Lucy has a boyfriend already… it is Sei a friend of mine.

"Hey lector, she's MY fiancée" as Sei barged in the living room, it looks like he is tired, I think he didn't sleep like me… if Lucy's my fiancée I wouldn't sleep a bit… he must love her a lot? But I won't give-up I love her…. But Sei is a friend of mine….this is so hard.

"Sei-san please take a rest first!" as yukino said to him

"yeah, you can't save her and you Rogue sleep as well!" as Sting yelled at us… Sei and I just nodded and just took a nap

.

Time skip

.

.

A few hours later, at the train station we are waiting for the fairies that Sei ask for help… and as they arrived, I don't know why but I'm kind of expecting FT's Master will pick them and it's none other Erza-san, wendy-san, Gray-san and unfortunately Natsu-san.

"Hey bastard where is Luce" as Natsu-san yelled at Sting…

"calm down, Flame brain! We are here to save my imouto!" as Gray san punched Natsu

"she's my imouto !" as Sting yelled at Gray-san

"thank you for coming, I know you remember me, right Natsu? Anyway I'm Sei, Lucy's fiancé… and last night someone took her and…" as he said to them

"Ok! I'll find my Luce! And knocked them out if they try to hurt her!" growled by Natsu… he likes Lucy? Then I hand down the box to Erza-san

"actually they already did Natsu-san please look at this box." as I said to the Fairies and I hand over the box where Lucy's hair and blood plus the note inside it… they were shocked upon seeing it.

"How could they do it to my imouto?" as Gray said, his voice trembled when he saw Lucy's hair with blood in it

"this is a dangerous mission, but after reading this we need to hurry, I remembered that time I'm one of the people who went to the S-class mission a merge job with sabertooth to save the only Heiress of the Heartfilia family, Lucy was kidnapped at that time and when she summoned one of the spirits she accidentally killed the master, she was traumatized by it, we can't calm her down at least Mira stop her from crying and then she was gone unconscious… we need to save her… she's a nice girl, also we had a loan from them" as Erza-san said to us

"yeah…we will find her!" as yukino and wendy-san said in unison which is surprising and we just nodded

As we went inside the train… and decides to track Lucy.

Please stay safe Lucy we will rescue you.

**AUTHOR'S POV**

**On their way to Lupinus Town**

Inside the train and on the way to Lupinus town wendy cast a spell on Rogue, Sting, and Natsu so they wont get motion sick, Sei and Erza are chatting on the strategies, Yukino and wendy are chatting with the exceeds and Rogue was just looking outside the window and Sting teased him on how Rogue missed Lucy so much, but Natsu protest in it as well as Gray. Then Sting argue with Gray on who is the better onii-san between them…(ok there was a commotion inside the train but Natsu and Sting got motion sick again*)

Time skip

As they walk outside the train, when they arrived the town Natsu and sting literally kissed the floor… and embarrassed by their actions Rogue and Erza dragged them, while Sei, Gray, Yukino, Wendy and the exceeds are walking at their back…

Suddenly a girl with long, curly Blue green locks, pale skin and red eyes that is wearing a white short halter dress with white stilettos walked in front of them.

"oh three dragon slayers, a celestial mage, an ice mage, a wind mage and the great Titania Erza on a search for the princess… you've track us down, anyway you have to defeat us before you pass the route one" as she said

"route one? This isn't a game right?" as wendy said

"yes it is and I hope you would enjoy our game, there are runes all over the town by the way there are 5 routes and Route one is to defeat me and my lover!" as she cheerfully said to us

"what the hell you are insane! Let's ignore them" as Sei said to them

"aye" as they all said in agreement and they walk away….**THUD!**

But then Yukino and Sting was stopped by the runes… "oh it looks like you are lovers… the runes said route one will be participated by lovers… so we must follow the rules… hohoho" as the crazy woman said

"Rogue! Go now we will handle this! And you find My little sister!" as Sting yelled to them

"go save Lucy-san!" as Yukino said

"hey She's my little sister, and knocked them down!" as Gray shouted at Sting while he run with the others, Rogue just nodded and they run towards the tower

…..

**Meanwhile**

**Lucy's POV**

Where am I? huh? Why am I tied up in chains? Wait why am I inside a dungeon? Why am I naked? It's so dark and cold in here!

"good day Ms. Heartfilia! Did you get enough sleep?" as the elder woman said to me she looks like she's on her late 20's …. As she lit up all the candles

"who are you?! Where am I?" as I shouted at her

"oh me? Did you forget about me? Anyway you are a dumb blonde so did you remember this guild mark?" as she seriously said to me, that guild mark! I shivered and tremble upon seeing it, my body got numb, the pain and memories came back to me I felt my tears are falling from my eyes

"oh you are still traumatized? How ironic I should be the one who is crying… after you killed my father, DID YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PAIN I'VE GONE THROUGH?! HUH? SO STOP CRYING B****!" as she said to me again … I think this woman was gone crazy

"p-pl-please stop this!" as I stammered with my words…

"oh is that so by the way I want you to watch this game! They look so worried about you? How sweet… let's watch who will win at Route one" as she placed a lacrima in front of me… I saw Sting and yukino is about to fight…

"please stop this!" as I shouted at her

"no, I know now your weakness, when you are 'traumatized' you didn't eat, sleep, or drink right? You were just crying for days! How pathetic you are am I right? Maybe if you see some of your friends or other people trying to save you, and as you see they die maybe you would be broken and shattered, I want to see you suffer by it! So let's have fun and watch, let's enjoy the show!" as she said to me

Keep safe Yukino-san and Sting nii-san….

…..

**Meanwhile **

**Yukino and Sting's POV**

"by the way I'm Nora a steel mage and my boyfriend an earth mage!" as the weird girl said to them

"is your boyfriend scared or what where is he? So we can finished this up and so I can save my little sis!" as Sting yelled at the girl

"yeah let's finish this" as Yukino shouted while hugging Lector "yeah no one could beat the Great Sting Eucliffe!"as Lector cheered.

Suddenly the ground moved which shocked Sting and Yukino. Lector carried Yukino as he fly in mid air.

"who says I'm scared? Don't you dare yell at my girlfriend anyway I'm Alexander, an earth mage! You ugly blonde" as the cute guy with long red hair and blue green eyes who wore a brown vest with black fur and a black pants and brown boots appeared in front of them.

"Hey my boyfriend isn't ugly he is HANDSOME! YOU IDIOT" as Yukino defended her boyfriend and yell to the other couple.

Sting just smirked at it then Lector drop yukino on Sting's arms (bridal style*) they both blushed but then

"earth make: arrows! Shot at the two!" as Alexander shouted, but Sting just jumped into it. 'hey Yukino I'll beat them up! Just cheer on me!" as Sting flirt at Yukino, upon hearing it Yukino just blushed and nodded at him.

"NOW IT'S TIME TO SHOW OFF TO MY BEAUTIFUL GIRLFRIEND! WHITE DRAGON'S ROAR (白竜の咆哮 HAKURYŪ NO HŌKŌ*)!"

"Steel/Earth make shield!" as Nora and alexander enchant and made a thick humongous shield to block the attack and it was successful

"Sting I'll help you they blocked your Roar! BAKA! THEY ARE STRONG" as Yukino shouted at her boyfriend

"Baka! Yukino as if I would allow my girlfriend to get hurt!" as Sting shouted at Yukino while his Face were flushed red and yukino was blushing as well.

"EARTH QUAKE!" as Alexander puts his hands on the ground and enchants making a huge tremor on the ground, Sting leaps in the air suddenly…

"STEEL MAKE GUNS ! NOW FIRE!TO THE IDIOTIC COUPLE" as Nora shouted as she made a surprise attack after the tremor on the ground

"Holy Ray (ホーリーレイ Hōrī Rei)!" as Sting growled but then before he cast the holy ray, Nora is about to attack them, Stings eyes widen when Nora is about to attack Yukino and him as well with guns

"STING!" as Yukino screamed at him

"YUKINO!" as Sting shouted at her

**BANG!**

….

**To be continued**

**So yeah will Yukino and Sting survived? What will happen to Lucy? Can they save her?**

**Yeah see you soon! Again… hohohohohoho!**


	10. Chapter 10: route 2 and 3

"_Sting I'll help you they blocked your Roar! BAKA! THEY ARE STRONG" as Yukino shouted at her boyfriend_

"_Baka! Yukino as if I would allow my girlfriend to get hurt!" as Sting shouted at Yukino while his Face were flushed red and yukino was blushing as well._

"_EARTH QUAKE!" as Alexander puts his hands on the ground and enchants making a huge tremor on the ground, Sting leaps in the air suddenly…_

"_STEEL MAKE GUNS ! NOW FIRE!TO THE IDIOTIC COUPLE" as Nora shouted as she made a surprise attack after the tremor on the ground_

"_Holy Ray (__ホーリーレイ__Hōrī Rei)!" as Sting growled but then before he cast the holy ray, Nora is about to attack them, Stings eyes widen when Nora is about to attack Yukino and him as well with guns _

"_STING!" as Yukino screamed at him _

"_YUKINO!" as Sting shouted at her_

_**BANG!**_

…

**CHAPTER 10: Route 2 and 3**

**Lucy's POV**

"what are you doing to them bitch"

"I just want you to suffer, you took my dad's life, you are the reason why our guild was destroyed, and you ruined my life!"

"it's your dad's fault!"

"no it's your fault now let's watch route 2"

"wait what will happened to Sting Nii-san? And yukino?!"

"who knows, it's all about the thrill right? But probably they will be dead because my servants are powerful…"

"they will defeat you…ahhhhhhh STOOOOPPPPP." As I screamed I felt the pain in my body but she isn't even touching me?!

"you will experience their pain too, so enjoy it!"

**Meanwhile**

**Rogue's POV**

What the hell I heard Lucy scream

"did you heard it?"

"yeah!"

"look another rune?! Huh?! Another couple wont get through? We don't have a couple so let's go!"

"yeah so let's ouch, what the f*** why I can't get through?!" as Gray yelled I look at him…

"what the hell ice princess?! Why can't you get through?" as Natsu shouted

"I don't freaking now bastard…." As He yelled too suddenly a girl just appeared out from nowhere in a freaky way

"Juvia is worried to gray-sama…"

"when did you get here?! Juvia?"

"just now…"

Suddenly a tall pale young man with orange and red hair who wore a navy blue suit appeared in front of them and kicked Gray in his guts

"Juvia want you to run and save Lucy-sama!" as she yelled at us then we run away

**AUTHOR'S POV**

"Juvia…. Ugh" as Gray touched his stomach

"Gray-sama! How could you hurt my Gray-sama, Juvia is now angry!"

"you look cute… Juvia-chan… go out with me, and ignore this…."

"no one messes up with my girl! ICE MAKE LANCE!"

"HEAT MANIPULATION MAGIC! I will freaking Melt your Ice snow man!"

"GRAY-SAMA!"

"WATER SLICER!..."

"oh no you have been a very bad girl Juvia but those attacks will not affect me! I'll just evaporate it!"

"JUVIA! JUST HIDE! ICE MAKE CANNON!"

"HEAT MANIPULATION! MELT! So what will you do now? I'll just melt your ice and I'll just evaporate Juvia-chan's attacks!"

"ice make Prison!"

"pathetic! Then I'll just melt your guts…."

"no don't do it to Gray sama!"

"then date me! Break up with him…. You are a pretty girl Like the girl who is being tortured in the tower!"

"what Lucy-sama is being tortured? How dare you! WATER LOCK! Lucy-sama is kind even though I met her once and she is Gray-sama's Imouto how dare you!"

"Ice make iceberg!"

"hahaha is that all you got?! As long as there is heat no one could defeat me!"

"what the … how could you break my waterlock?!"

"I'm strong Juvia-chan!"

"Juvia don't worry I'll protect you! Ice make…"

"Gray-sama…. Wait no…."

"HEAT MANIPULATION! INFERNO!"

"NOOO! GRAY-SAMA!"

.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile the others

Noticed that Rogue is missing, Sei and Natsu just kept on running especially they are near the tower. But then a rune just appeared out of no where.

Erza suddenly can't get through, suddenly a tanned guy with a red Mohawk hairstyle and wore an indian like costume appeared at her back

"if isn't Ms. Titania! It's good to see an opponent as strong as you, call me Crimson! And I am a re-quip mage like you."

"damn it guys just run! I'll take this guy!"

"take care erza." As Natsu shouted and he run away

"Now, re-quip heaven's wheel armour!"

"Re-quip! Knight's armour guardian of hell!" as the guy said and transformed into a knight's costume with spikes on his shoulder plate, with red pants and a armoured boots with spikes on the side and on the shoe, his abs is revealed and a chain was across on his chest area.

"I will take you down!" as Erza shouted…

"Let's see about that! Now you will see one of my strongest weapons! SCYTHE OF THE GRIM REAPER!"

"if I win this fight give me your scythe!"

"if you lose you will become my woman!"

"deal, I will win this fight!"

"Let's see that babe!"

**Sei and Natsu's POV**

"what the hell I think that Emo dude is already at the tower!"

"don't call him Emo dude! He's my best friend I should be the one who will calling him that! pinky"

"shut up! I'll be the one who will rescue my Fiancee!"

"fiancée my ass she's my Luce, rich boy I'll rescue her!"

"shut up Pinky!" as Sei shouted at Natsu, now they are fighting while running… suddenly three HUGE men appeared in front of them.

"oh hello! Wait?! Where is the other guy?" as one of the enemy said

"1 versus three?" as Natsu said

"hey pinky did you forget about me?!"

"oh sorry rich boy, I can handle them alone!"

"idiot! If I leave you alone, you'll destroy the whole town and your Master will loan some money to me again!"

"I don't know about that rich boy! So let's finish them up so I can rescue Luce!"

"as if you can Rescue her! Rogue is already at the tower so, she will be safe…"

"huh what do you mean rich boy?"

"Rogue is my bestfriend and I know he will do anything to rescue my Fiancee, no, he will rescue Lucy…"

"are you giving up richboy?"

"who knows? Now Let's beat them up!"

"did you already forget about me?"

"you!"

"yes I am Lucy's beloved spirit, Leo at your service!"

"now Pinky and YOU let's beat them up!"

**At the tower.**

**Rogue's pov**

I was inside the tower, I was running through the stairs after I heard her scream…

I can even smell her scent is mixing with the scent of her blood.

And when I arrived at a room, I was shocked was at the scene I am seeing.

Lucy is chained and she was naked while the woman is laughing at her while she is screaming in pain and infront of them is a lacrima where they can see everything,

I will make her pay for what she did, and I don't care if she was a woman.

"You! Woman." As I stepped out from my shadows and appeared in front of her, it's like she was expecting me, then I look at Lucy she looks like she was beat up.

"oh, if isn't your Knight in shining armour? Lucy…"

"Let her go before I kill you."

"no I don't want to…"

"Rogue… please go…."

"no Lucy I will save you I promise…"

"oh you can't save her! Coz I will kill her infront of you, Handsome." As the woman said

…

To be continued

Some of my stories are ending soon….. yeah

Just checked out my stories…

Natsu: hey why do I need to partner up with Loke and Sei?

Sei: shut up!

Loke: stop fighting, Rogue is about to rescue hime

Natsu: I will rescue Luce!

Sei: but my best friend won and voted for Rogue

Loke: so what happened to the others?

Sei: you will know it soon…

Yeah I'm Little Ms. Pumpkin and you will know everything next time

Jeez I'm logging off for now


End file.
